Sleeping Moon
Sleeping Moon is a former member of the average Full Moon Guild. Later, he joined the Happy Guild when it was formed on the 10th server. Before making his account on the 10th server, he had some experience in Glory. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 1: Banished God Sleeping Moon organizes a five-man team, which includes Ye Xiu, for the Green Forest dungeon. The team runs into the Hidden Boss.Chapter 6 They encounter the Midnight Phantom Cat. Sleeping Moon leads the attack on the boss, and they grind the boss down to 10% health.Chapter 7 He conspires against his team and purposely allows the boss to OT. Midnight Phantom Cat kills three players. Sleeping Moon threatens Ye Xiu with the Full Moon Guild's name. Sleeping Moon dies when Ye Xiu sees through the conspiracy and refuses to heal him.Chapter 8 Sleeping Moon gets the team members and others to spam on in-game chat to destroy Lord Grim's reputation. Sleeping Moon blocks Ye Xiu's path.Chapter 10 Sleeping Moon uses his association with Full Moon Guild to oppress Lord Grim. With only four teammates, Sleeping Moon reluctantly accepts an invite from Lord Grim in order to get him killed in the Green Forest dungeon. Sleeping Moon realizes that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim is superior in terms of skill and damage output. Sleeping Moon and Seven Fields decide to level with Lord Grim and kill him in the Spider Cave dungeon.Chapter 11 After reaching level 10, Sleeping Moon went to learn some skills before going to Spider Cave dungeon. He follows Ye Xiu's Lord Grim into the dungeon. Sleeping Moon is horrified when he sees that Lord Grim combos a mid-air spider four times. The Battle Mage combo is quite difficult, but the Unspecialized Lord Grim should have even more trouble since he is not a Battle Mage.Chapter 12 Sleeping Moon recognizes Lord Grim is superior to him in skill. Sleeping Moon grows to hate Lord Grim's incredible skill even more. He sees Lord Grim's 180-degree horizontal sweep attack.Chapter 13 In the fight against Spider Cave Boss #1, Sleeping Moon is offended when Ye Xiu issues orders and calls him "Little Moon Moon." Sleeping Moon leaves the encirclement, which ruined Ye Xiu's original plan, but Ye Xiu's Lord Grim uses the Ninja Skill: Shadow Clone Technique to continue the crowd control chain.Chapter 14 Against Spider Cave Boss #2, Sleeping Moon follows Ye Xiu's plan of chain stunning the boss to death. He begins to worship Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who is their main tank and top damage dealer. With Ye Xiu's strategy, Sleeping Moon and team kill the Boss #3 Spider Lord with ease and achieve the First Clear of Spider Cave dungeon.Chapter 15 After dungeoning, Sleeping Moon gets over his hate and thinks better of Ye Xiu, who is an expert that does not look down on less skilled players. Sleeping Moon declines Ye Xiu's friend request, but Sleeping Moon receives Seven Field's invite to the Spider Cave dungeon. Sleeping Moon joins the others in another run of Spider Cave dungeon when they run into the hidden boss, Spider Emperor. He hears Ye Xiu's demand for the hidden boss drops of Strong Spider Silk.Chapter 16 Sleeping Moon gives his party leader position to Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who retains the settings, which demonstrates his trust to the party. Sleeping Moon is shocked that Ye Xiu stopped to read a guide about the hidden boss. Sleeping Moon is confused about the guides that Ye Xiu read because Ye Xiu's tactics were completely different. Sleeping Moon and the team learn that they have to chain stun the hidden boss to death while Ye Xiu destroys the boss's spider eggs.Chapter 17 Sleeping Moon accepts Ye Xiu, who created the strategy to utilize everyone's skills. Sleeping Moon and three others make a few mistakes, but they eventually reach the correct tempo of chain stuns with Ye Xiu destroying the Spider Emperor's eggs and hatched small spiders.Chapter 18 After reducing the Spider Emperor to one-third health, Sleeping Moon's hands start to cramp up. Sleeping Moon continues Drifting Water's mistake of stunning quicker, and Seven Fields cannot continue the chain stun. Ye Xiu's Lord Grim saves the chain stun with a Dragon Tooth.Chapter 19 Sleeping Moon and the team kill the Spider Emperor for the first kill.Chapter 20 He receives the Purple Weapon Mahogany Tachi from Ye Xiu and the party. Sleeping Moon, who feels conflicted about his hate and his admiration of Lord Grim, gets an invite from Seven Fields to go leveling in dungeons. Sleeping Moon decides to join them.Chapter 21 Skills and Abilities According to Ye Xiu, Sleeping Moon has the skill and experience of a veteran.Chapter 11 Trivia * He is a big fan of Ye Qiu, and when he learned about his retirement, he didn't come play because of shock. * When Happy won the Revival Tournament, he went to an after-party and wanted to toast the team so he gave alcohol to them, but Ye Xiu drank too much and passed out. Because of this, some people thought he was a spy from Excellent Era trying to poison Ye Xiu before they realized Ye Xiu just couldn't hold his alcohol.Chapter 1056 References Category:10th Server Category:Blade Master Category:Guild Category:Happy